A Fullmetal Experience
by MrsEdwardElric33
Summary: In order to obtain or create,something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. This is the law of Equivalent Exchange. I attempted Human Transmutation,my exchange? Well,I wouldn't consider it all that bad. In a way,I gained something that will keep me alive. So...i'm gonna live my life to the fullest (Also on my quotev account)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've been on Fanfiction. Some of you have probably read my DBGT story,and sadly I had to discontinue it. But gladly one of my readers offered to continue writing the story and has posted it on Wattpad. So please go and look up SoldiersAngel1999 and you should see the story on her profile. She's doing an amazing job and I'm so glad that she offered to continue writing it._**

**_But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and this time I promise I am totally gonna stick with it ^-^_**

* * *

"Rei! Slow down!" A figure whisper yelled. "Why don't you hurry up Ana-Chan?" The figure further ahead called back, not caring to keep her voice down. She was too excited to consider slowing down for her friend, but had no choice when a hand shot out and yanked the back of her jacket. She let out a small yelp in surprise as she was pulled to the ground.

"What the hell Anaies!?" The alittle bit shorter figure growled at the taller figure, who was bent over with her hands resting on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I...told you...to...slow...down!" Ana-Chan panted, seeming to be having trouble just standing up since she started to wobble. Rei shook her head at her friend as she got off the ground and patted the imaginary dirt off her clothes. "Well now that I "slowed down" we gotta hurry up!" She only took one step away from Anaies before her jacket was once again yanked and she was on her back on the ground.

Again.

Rei growled in irritation at the red-head staring down at her with a satisfied grin gracing her lips. "Now, you may proceed."

"Finally!" Rei exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and took off once again, Anaies following close behind her this time.

"Why are we reinforcements again?" Ana asked, not remembering why the Colonel assigned them the job. "Apparently Mustang doesn't believe that the Elric's can accomplish their mission without screwing up again, so we're gonna back them up" Anaies had a blank look on her face.

"What was their mission again?" Rei sweat dropped. "Were you even paying attention? Or were you too busy swooning over Mustang?" She smirked at the sudden blush on her companions face, then easily evaded the fist the red-head threw her way. "S-shut up! I was NOT staring at Mustang! Just te-"

"I never said you were staring Anaies"

The taller girl then realized her mistake and shook her head furiously in embarrassment. "Just tell me what their mission is already!" Deciding she'd embarrassed her friend enough, Rei chuckled before speaking again. "Apparently they were ordered to help hunt down a State Alchemist gone bad. Isaac McDougal, The Freezing Alchemist. He was in custody for awhile, up until the moment they let their guard down."

They continued on in search for the Elric brothers. Rei abruptly came to a stop, causing Ana to stop as well. "You hear that?" Ana had a confused look on her face, but the look soon left her face as she remembered Rei's hearing was more enhanced then hers. Ana focused on the ears atop her companions head, they twitched every other second causing the fur to rustle.

She soon heard what her friend was hearing, the ground began to rumble as whatever was making the ground shake came closer and closer. "What is i-" She was cut of as a huge mountain of ice came through the building beside them, which Ana was closest to. Before she could acknowledge what was happening Rei dashed in front of Ana, her hands coming in contact as if she were clapping before they connected with the ground causing a wall of fire to stop the ice from coming any closer.

"I-Is that a mountain of ICE!?"

Rei sweat dropped at her partners question, the look soon faded as the ice began to overpower her fire wall. "Let's move. I don't know how much longer it can hold up" Ana nodded in agreement and once again they were off, knowing that the Elrics and McDougal were close.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what I should improve on and/or what you liked.**_

_**And Rei is based on my character Rei-Chan in this story me and my friend are writing (Double PA)**__** Yes Rei is a half demon in Double PA,but in this one she's just a girl that got a weird exchange for...well you'll find out later in the story ^-^**_

_**Ana is also based off of my friend Anaies (BlackGirlAnimeLover)(You should read some of her stories, you'll love'em) **_

_**But anywaaaays...Thanks a bunch for reading and I'll update whenever I can ^-^**_

_**~Rei-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**What Rei hears"**_

_'Thoughts'_

**_"You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You comitted Human Transmutation, didn't you! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin !"_ **

"What are they saying?" Ana asked. She wasn't able to hear the conversation from atop the building they were currently on, but Rei could hear them loud and clear. She was silent for a moment before she turned to Ana with a smirk.

"That's our cue." Ana was about to jump from the roof but was stopped by Rei yanking the front of her scarf, choking her a bit. "What was that for?!" The red head pouted, snatching the part of the scarf Rei was clutching out of her grasp.

"Revenge." Rei smirked as Ana loosened the scarf around her neck.

**_ "You know...there are some lines you really shouldn't cross."_ **Rei heard Ed say.

"And I wanna make and entrance." Before Ana-Chan could respond, Rei had already jumped from the roof top and down into the alley below.

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here."

"And, it would make our job way easier."

All eyes darted to the alleyway.

** ~Ed's Pov~**

"Who's there?"

I mentally slapped myself after the question escaped my lips._ 'Who's there? Really?"_

A laugh came from the alley, the darkness hid the person well from my sight, but I could tell by the sound of the persons laughter that they had to be female. "Who's there? Really? Is that the best you could come up with? Heheh, sorry but, I don't like knock-knock jokes."

A girl who looked about the same age as me stepped out of the alleyway. She was dressed in a black v-neck with a red and white jacket, blue jeaned shorts with a black belt, Black high knee socks and black ankle warmers that overlap the top of her red and black shoes. What caught my attention the most were the Lion ears atop her head. I was lost for words as I watched them twitch, indicating that they were real. The orange-brown fur rustled as her equally orange-brown hair swayed in the light breeze.

"Who are you?" McDougal asked. A smirk grew on her face, canines peeking out between her lips. I then realized her eyes had been closed the whole time as they snapped open, allowing her emerald green eyes to illuminate in the darkness of the night. She brought her right arm up and jabbed her thumb at her chest.

"The names Rei. And I'm the Elemental Alchemist."

Another girl, who I assumed was watching from the roof of a building, dropped down beside her. "And I'm Ana-Chan. The Apparatus Alchemist."

"The Appa-what-now?" McDougal had a confused look as Rei snickered, covering it up as a cough when Ana-Chan glared at her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose after releasing an annoyed sigh. "Apparatus. Meaning my alchemy is based on Machinery."

"Why are you here?" I asked, something I should've done from the start. "Mustang sent us as backup. Apparently he thinks you can't complete this job alone." Before I could respond, McDougal used his blood as a form of water, freezing it and sending it into my left shoulder.

"Damnit" I grunted, Rei suddenly appearing at my side. I stared in shock.

_ 'How did she get to me so fast?'_

"This is gonna hurt." I nodded before she swiftly pulled the frozen blood embedded in my shoulder, my gloved hand automatically applying pressure to it. "Ed!" Al ran to my other side, Ana-Chan not far behind him. "Why can't you fools understand!? I'm trying to save this country!"

_ 'What?'_

"Don't make me laugh! You claim that you're 'trying to save' the country, yet you've killed multiple soldiers and even injured a State Alchemist! How is that going to save this country!?" Rei clenched her fist as she said that, I could tell she really wanted to punch this guy in his ugly mug. **(A/N: Mug means Face)** Trust me. I know the feeling. Almost instantly,McDougal begins laughing. I tried standing, pain shot through my left arm, even more blood flowing from my wound, causing my to stagger.

_'Damn!'_

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain coursing through my arm.

**~Rei's Pov~**

"Brother!" Al gripped Ed's other arm, attempting to stop him from standing. But Ed was stubborn. A sudden noise caught my attention, forcing me to take my eyes off of Ed and land on the back of McDougal. "He's getting away!" Ana yelled. "Come on! We're going after him. I'm not done...not even close..." Ed mumbled the last part before he took off down the alley after McDougal, I easily caught up with him leaving Ana and Al following only a few feet behind us. I watched Ed closely as we ran, prepared to catch him if her were to suddenly pass out.

What? It could happen!

The wind blew in my face, my ears began to twitch as I sniffed the air. I could see Ed give me a small glace from my left. 'Another scent?' Before I could identify the owner of the new scent, we rounded the next corner only to find Führer Bradley and a now dead McDougal. The metallic smell of blood flooded my senses. I fought the urge to rip Ana-Chan's scarf off her neck and wrap it around my face while running as far away from the scent as possible.

_ 'Too much blood'_

"Führer Bradley. You're here?" At the sound of his name, the Führer turned in our direction, sending us a small smile. "Job well done, Fullmetal. I came out to see if I could lend a hand...And to think...that I'd be the one to catch him! If nothing else this should make an exciting story for my son." The Führer then turned in my direction, my hands tensing.

Something about him, something about his scent isn't right.

"Rei, Ana. Great work. This may be too sudden, but I want you and the Elric Brothers to team up, become one team. I have a feeling that you will accomplish great things" I could tell that Ed and Al were shocked, so were Ana and myself. We just met eachother and he already thinks we would make a good team? We didn't dare question his decision verbally.

Why?

Because what the Führer says goes.

We nodded in agreement.

Ana and I were walking the halls of the hospital in search of Ed's room. I had already found his scent over the smell of anestheptics, so it wouldn't be long before we found his room. "So...our team just increased by two after one job?" By the way she asked, I could tell she was still having trouble believing it. "If Führer Bradley believes it's what's best, then yes." She nodded with a small smile, showing that she was just fine with it. Don't get me wrong, I was fine with it too. I mean, how lucky are we? Now that I think about it, Führer Bradley was right. Ed, Al, Ana and myself would make a great team. An unstoppable one. But whether they would except me for who I am...well we'll just have to wait and see.

We had just rounded the corner to the hallway Ed's room was in when my ears perked up at the sound of Ed and Al's screams. Ana and I shared a look before we dashed down the hall to the last room on the left and I threw the door open. "Ed-!" We stopped dead in our tracks at the sight before us. Armstrong was there, his shirt discarded and laying on the floor as he he flexed his muscles in front of a terrified Ed and Al. I sighed in relief knowing that they were both ok, then sweat dropped at the scene happening in front of me. Ana face palmed before leaning against the wall on the left side of the door, trying to catch her breath.

"I just ran down that long hallway for this?!"

I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

_'If this is how everyday's gonna be with them, then I'm glad we're a team.'_

I thought as I leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the door so that Ana and I were on either side of it. I squinted my eyes as the sun's rays reflected off of Ed's automail arm. I examined his automail and the scar that was inbetween the joining of the automail and his flesh. Then the words of McDougal echoed in my head.

_ 'You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You committed Human Transmutation didn't you!?'_

A small wave of relief washed over me. I had no reason to worry. I knew they would except me for me. Besides, we have more in common than they think. "WILL YOU GET OUT!" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Ed's outburst, his golden eyes instantly locking with mine. I sent a smile his way, and he smiled back.

I think I'm really gonna enjoy having them as apart of the team.


End file.
